


Jumping-off point

by virginie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't let himself sleep on the flights. If he slept, he'd dream about Dean.</p><p>
  <i>Length: 7,400 words. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is an early fic that I posted and orphaned when I thought I would leave fandom in 2010. Rather than re-posting it, below is a link to the original orphaned file. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping-off point

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the end of season three, this was my take on Sam getting Dean out of his deal.

[Link to read 'Jumping-off point'](64955)


End file.
